The overall purpose of this proposal is to test the clinical utility and predictive value of a family history of cancer to identify high risk patients who may benefit from genetic testing for breast cancer susceptibility. The specific aims are: 1) develop a well defined cohort of women that have been identified for family history of cancers; 2) determine the feasibility of a simple, four point family history scoring method to identify high risk women in clinical practice; 3) determine the proportion of informative families linked to the BRCA1 gene and other candidate regions by linkage analysis. The GCRC assists this effort by accommodating whole family groups and assiting with form completion and blood sample collection.